


Before Michaelmas

by abluestocking



Category: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/pseuds/abluestocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elinor's engagement to Edward, she and Colonel Brandon take a walk in the garden and discuss the whole tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Michaelmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emiline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/gifts).



It had now been some four days since Elinor Dashwood became possessed of the warmest happiness in all the world. Having been persuaded to believe herself forever lost to such happiness, and having believed the man she loved married to another, her joy in finding herself mistaken was expressed with such emotion that even her sister Marianne could find no fault in it. Confirmed in her regard, and at last paid all the court that her lover had so long yearned to express, her countenance became such that Mrs Jennings was heard to remark that she had never seen a woman of twenty look so fine.

Into such a situation of domestic felicity came now an unwitting Colonel Brandon. The household at Barton had been so enraptured by the developments within its grounds that the inhabitants had scarce set foot beyond it, and Mrs Jennings had as yet urged their attendance at dinner in vain. They must soon brave the outside world, but for these few short days they disdained it; after being the talk of so many idle tongues, neither Edward Ferrars nor the Dashwoods were unwilling to tarry a little in quiet bliss, before going once more into company. Colonel Brandon's arrival completed the happy party, and his appearance gave Mrs Dashwood the satisfaction of a ready listener to hear the whole of the wonderful tale.

Nor was Mrs Dashwood the only member of the household to call upon Colonel Brandon's time. The day after his arrival, the Colonel walked down from the Park – Barton Cottage being, for the first time, too small to hold all who wished to visit its household – to find Edward Ferrars engaged upon a game of chess with Margaret Dashwood. Her sister Elinor being thus temporarily deserted, the Colonel gallantly offered his arm, and they strolled together in the grounds. 

Many were the marvels then expressed at the history of the case, for Elinor found no reason to conceal from her friend the full story of Lucy Steele's connection with her family. 

“Can she have ever meant to marry him?” wondered Elinor. “Perhaps she always hoped to find a better match, and only continued the engagement as a means of protection, if a match more advantageous should fail to appear.” Privately, she did think that Lucy must also have enjoyed seeing the hurt she had caused Elinor; she would have discarded such an unkind thought, had not Lucy's parting message to Thomas been sent deliberately to give her pain. “And it must have given her consequence among her friends, to have a secret engagement.”

“I think it likely. Had Mrs Ferrars been reconciled to the match, it might have taken place, but you tell me that was not so.”

“Yes. A parsonage and a life of economy would not have suited Lucy.” She laughed. “It is easy to see it now. I assure you it was not at the time. It seemed only too plain that she was determined to have him, and that indeed the marriage had actually taken place.”

“And that I had made it possible,” he said.

Elinor would not let him fault himself for a moment. “You could not have known how it was; and now we shall have the pleasure of being established so near Delaford, that you will never be quit of us. We shall be as Mrs Jennings, and forever urge you to grace our table with your presence.”

“You must think of Delaford quite as your own,” he said, with all the sincerity that had caused him to grow in her esteem so highly.

Had she been Mrs Jennings, Elinor might have teased him about Marianne. Such a likeness, however, could not be further from the truth, and so she only smiled at him. They walked on, listening to Marianne's piano, and the occasional victorious shout from Margaret through the open window.

Presently, she told him about Willoughby's visit during Marianne's illness. If anyone should be able to understand the complex depths of Willoughby's character, it was the man at her side. He had found out the whole of Willoughby's history, and had a continuing connection with him through the girl who had been so callously discarded. This crime was the one Elinor could least forgive. That Willoughby had loved Marianne, she did not doubt; that he would have married her, had he been able to keep his prospects with Mrs Smith, she also did not doubt; but that he could have so transgressed against a defenseless girl, little more than a child, she could neither forget nor forgive. Had a man treated Margaret so – it was unbearable to imagine.

“I only hope that is the end of it,” she finished, holding on to his arm as they climbed a hill. “I could not bear to see Marianne caused more pain. He has no right to approach us any longer.” She knew her sister too well to fear an illicit seduction, but having once loved him, Marianne was still healing. Encountering him at a public dance, or worse, a dinner, would be beyond bearing.

“I think he will have enough shame to stay away, having now explained himself,” Colonel Brandon said, his words coming slow and thoughtful. “And his feelings for your sister have never been in doubt, only his character and his need for money. He would not wish to cause her pain.”

Willoughby had not cared if he caused Eliza Williams pain. “Is your ward well?” Elinor asked. An unmarried lady should not mix with the seduced child of a fallen woman, but she knew Colonel Brandon would not care for that. Nor would Edward Ferrars; they were respectable men, but they would have pity on the girl, not condemn her. 

“She is well. Unlike her mother, her seducer did not leave her with a child. I have placed her with a more trustworthy guardian, and she tells me she is very happy there.”

The conversation moved once more onto happier grounds, as is likely to happen when one party is only five days affianced. The Delaford parsonage was discussed, and assurances given that it should be made ready for its new occupants with all the speed that was possible. Having been so long delayed in the progression of their affections, Elinor and Edward did not intend to prolong their engagement beyond what was necessary; even now, Edward was soon to go to London to seek forgiveness from his mother for past sins and advise her of the new direction of his intentions. Whether Mrs Ferrars would look more favourably on his match with Elinor after the shock of Lucy's elopement with Robert, they did not know. But to let her and Fanny return to planning Edward's marriage to the Miss Mortons of the world was intolerable. Better to be plain at once, and risk whatever might come.

“Should the improvements to the parsonage encounter delays, you may always come to the manor-house, and direct every thing from the spot,” offered Colonel Brandon, as they turned once more for the cottage.

“If Michaelmas come too near, we may yet trespass on your hospitality,” smiled Elinor. “For when Lucy was to marry Edward, Mrs Jennings was determined that the parsonage should have a new mistress by Michaelmas, and one must never disappoint Mrs Jennings.”

“Never,” he agreed.

And, in perfect harmony, they went back to the house.


End file.
